Ti aspettavo
by Lib89
Summary: One-shot Karen/Loki, scritta per un contest, ambientata prima degli eventi narrati dal manga. Lieve OOC.


**Titolo**: Ti aspettavo  
><strong>Autore<strong>: Lib89  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Verde  
><strong>Genere<strong>: Sentimentale  
><strong>Coppia<strong>: KarenxLoki  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Stelle cadenti  
><strong>Luogo<strong>: Negozio  
><strong>Avvertimenti<strong>: OOC (lieve), One-shot, Pre-manga  
><strong>Note dell'autrice<strong>: _Fan fiction vincitrice del contest organizzato dalla pagina facebook "**I 999 motivi per amare Fairy Tail**"_.  
>Eccomi di nuovo ù.ù Come detto sopra, questa fic l'ho scritta per un contest dove all'iscrizione ho dovuto scegliere un numero, un colore e una lettera che corrispondevano rispettivamente a coppia, prompt e luogo in cui ambientare la storia. Quando ho visto KarenLoki m'è venuto un colpo, giuro xD Avevo quindici giorni per scriverla e dieci li ho usati solo per mettere a punto un'idea decente xD Devo dire che nonostante la difficoltà della coppia mi sono divertita e mi è piaciuto tantissimo lavorare a questa fic, di cui oggi sono ancora più contenta e orgogliosa x3  
>Tornando alla fic, per togliermi d'impiccio e approfittando della possibilità dell'OOC, ho ambientato tutto molto prima dei fatti narrati dal manga, andando al giorno in cui Karen trova la chiave di Loki.<br>Spero che vi piaccia! Buona lettura!

* * *

><p><strong>Ti aspettavo<strong>

_-Mamma, guarda! Eccone una!- esclamò la bimba, indicando in alto sopra di sé.  
>In un attimo, la stella cadente svanì e la bambina si affrettò a esprimere il proprio desiderio: serrò forte gli occhi e giunse le mani in preghiera, mettendoci tutta se stessa per trasmettere il suo pensiero alla stella.<br>-Hai fatto in tempo?- domandò la madre, carezzando la testa della figlia.  
>-Sì!- esclamò Karen, alzando le braccia. -Dici che si avvererà un giorno?-<br>-Certamente tesoro mio, però non dovrai mai rivelare a nessuno ciò che hai chiesto.-  
>La bambina annuì, decisa. -Nessuno. Solo quella stella lo sa.-<em>

**[°°°]**

Si fermò davanti al negozio e tutta la fiducia nelle proprie capacità per un attimo venne meno, insieme alla sua decisione. Inarcò un sopracciglio, ben poco convinta, e squadrò da capo a piedi l'aspetto esteriore di quel piccolo esercizio commerciale, trovandolo a dir poco sporco e sciatto, nonché deludente e assolutamente lontano anche solo dall'idea del luogo in cui avrebbe messo unicamente la punta del naso della propria persona.  
>Con uno sbuffo, Karen si mise le mani sui fianchi, chiedendosi perché mai sarebbe dovuta entrare in quella topaia dal nome insulso e per nulla invitante: "Le antichità di Bob". Tuttavia, si rispose immediatamente e fece una smorfia. Era diventata da poco più di sei mesi una maga degli spiriti stellari, ma grazie al proprio intuito e alla propria abilità, era riuscita a entrare in possesso di una chiave dello zodiaco e, secondo le suddette qualità, un'altra doveva trovarsi proprio all'interno di quel negozio che puzzava di vecchio e di polvere almeno a due vie di distanza.<br>Arricciò il naso e deglutì, dopodiché avanzò e con pochi rapidi passi si ritrovò dentro il negozio. Se da fuori si poteva anche solo vagamente intuire lo stato interno di quel posto, Karen dovette ricredersi, poiché era molto peggio di quanto pensasse. L'aria era pesante, stantia, e soffocante e tutti gli scaffali di legno massiccio che si presentavano in file ordinate a destra e sinistra, stracolmi degli oggetti più disparati rendevano l'ambiente ancora più opprimente. Al contrario, la luce soffusa delle tre lampade che pendevano dal soffitto dava a tutto quel marasma un'aria privata, quasi intima, come quella di un santuario.  
>Trattenendo uno starnuto a causa della polvere, la maga si addentrò nel negozio, puntando lo sguardo sul bancone alla ricerca del proprietario; chiedendo se aveva ciò che cercava avrebbe risparmiato un sacco di tempo. Raggiuntolo ne osservò il pessimo stato -da quanto tempo non vedeva uno straccio quel posto?- e continuò a guardare a destra e sinistra, sperando di scorgere un campanello o qualsiasi altra cosa che potesse segnalare la sua presenza al gestore.<br>-Ehi! C'è nessuno?!- gridò poi, spazientita, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
>-Benvenuta, oh maga.- mormorò una voce arrocchita alle sue spalle.<br>Karen si voltò immediatamente, mazzo di chiavi in mano, pronta a richiamare uno dei suoi spiriti, ma si fermò quando scorse la figuretta che aveva davanti. Si trattava di una donna molto anziana, che le arrivava appena al fianco, dai lunghi capelli candidi e la faccia rugosa, su cui però brillavano due occhi azzurrissimi, che sembravano fatti d'acqua. L'anziana, vestita con una tunica verde orlata di rosso, si reggeva a un bastone alto due volte lei, che sulla cima recava un intaglio a forma di artiglio.  
>-Cosa posso fare per te, giovane maga?- domandò, fissandola dritta negli occhi.<br>-…sto cercando una chiave d'oro, come questa.- rispose lei, mostrando la chiave di Aries. -So che ce n'è una in questo negozio, posso averla? Pagherò qualsiasi cifra.-  
>La vecchietta rise compiaciuta, annuendo. -Oh, ma certo. Puoi averla, naturalmente, però dovrai cercarla da sola. Sei libera di restare quanto vuoi, il negozio non chiuderà.- annunciò, incamminandosi verso una coppia di scaffali in penombra.<br>-Ma ci metterò un'eternità a cercare in mezzo a tutte queste cianfrusaglie! Non sai dirmi almeno dov'è?!-  
>-Se trovarla è ciò che desideri, non avrai difficoltà.- concluse la vecchia, sparendo dietro lo scaffale.<br>Ripresasi dal momentaneo sgomento dovuto alle sue parole, Karen corse dietro alla proprietaria, ma rimase a bocca aperta quando non ne trovò alcuna traccia. Indietreggiò di un passo e si guardò attorno sconsolata. All'improvviso le sembrò che il negozio si fosse ingrandito di colpo e che gli scaffali si fossero moltiplicati.

Da quanto tempo era entrata in quel negozio polveroso e angusto, Karen non avrebbe saputo dirlo, potevano essere dieci minuti, come tre ore o addirittura un giorno intero. Le sembrava di essere in un labirinto, in cui si era ritrovata più volte di fronte allo stesso cestino di fiori finti o allo stesso orologio a cucù guasto, che sembrava prenderla in giro con quel becco sporgente. Infine, però, girando aveva sentito qualcosa che le aveva indicato il percorso giusto.  
>Era un richiamo dolce, intervallato da una risata calda e bella, che la invitava a sbrigarsi, perché ormai era così vicina che non poteva arrendersi. Man mano la voce divenne più nitida e a un tratto fu costretta a interrompere la sua ricerca e premersi una mano sul petto, il cuore le batteva all'impazzata.<br>-_Perché ti fermi?_- chiese la voce, soffiandole nell'orecchio. -_Cercami. Ti manca poco._-  
>Karen arrossì e si girò, cercando con lo sguardo la persona, il ragazzo, a cui apparteneva quel timbro così sensuale che la stava attirando come una mosca con il miele. Infine, lo sguardo le cadde su un luccichio che proveniva dal corridoio opposto al suo. Vi si diresse immediatamente, chiedendosi come aveva fatto a non accorgersi prima della sua presenza. Come aveva potuto non notarla? Eppure, poco prima era uscita da proprio da quella direzione. Quelle domande e quei pensieri, però, furono cancellati nell'esatto momento in cui i suoi occhi si posarono sul cuscino di velluto rosso e la chiave dorata che vi era poggiata sopra.<br>Trattenne il fiato. Sotto le sue incredule iridi c'era l'introvabile e leggendaria chiave del Leone. La raccolse con dita tremanti per l'emozione e l'accolse con delicatezza nel palmo della mano destra quasi avesse timore di romperla. Era calda e liscia, brillante e luminosa, semplicemente perfetta. Sussultò quando sentì una risata alle sue spalle.  
>-Infine, mi hai trovato.-<br>Di nuovo, si ritrovò senza fiato e con le guance rosse come quelle di una ragazzina al primo appuntamento. Strinse la chiave nel pugno e lentamente si girò, sgranando gli occhi quando incontrò lo spirito stellare e il suo stupendo sorriso. Era un ragazzo alto, slanciato, vestito con un completo nero, una camicia bianca e una cravatta scarlatta; il suo viso, circondato dai capelli arancioni, era ancora illuminato da quel sorriso soddisfatto, che si estendeva fino agli occhi, coperti da un paio di lenti probabilmente azzurre.  
>-Tu… tu sei…?-<br>Il ragazzo s'inchinò a mezzo busto, portandosi un braccio sul petto. -Leo il Leone, al tuo servizio mia maga.- disse, ammiccando e facendola arrossire ancora di più quando le prese la mano in cui ancora teneva la sua chiave. -Ti aspettavo da molto tempo. Ho stretto contratto con molti altri maghi prima di oggi, ma da molti anni, non aspettavo altri che te, Karen Lilika.-  
>-C-Come fai a conoscere il mio nome…?- balbettò la donna, celando il viso dietro una lunga ciocca di capelli verdi, che fu prontamente scostata dalla mano libera dello spirito stellare.<br>-Lo conosco da quella notte in cui hai espresso il tuo desiderio.- spiegò serafico, sorridendo ancora di fronte al suo sincero stupore. -Non sottovalutare i poteri del Leone, nonché quelli della stella a cui hai espresso il desiderio, mia maga.-  
>Finalmente, la giovane comprese. -Quindi… quella stella…-<br>Lo spirito stellare le fece un elegante baciamano, fissandola dritta negli occhi marroni. -Io e gli altri spiriti stellari esaudiremo sempre i tuoi desideri. Saremo le tue stelle cadenti.- assicurò lui. -Sarà per me un onore servirti, mia preziosa Karen.-  
>Karen rimase interdetta. Da tempo non pensava più a quella notte buia in cui aveva espresso l'infantile desiderio di poter trovare altre stelle cadenti, ma era da quello che era nato il suo sogno di diventare una maga degli spiriti stellari. Il pensiero di essere di fronte a quella stessa stella, pronta a donarle la felicità, che aspettava solo lei era così grande che ci mise qualche secondo di troppo a riprendersi.<br>Strinse la mano del ragazzo tra le proprie e se la portò al viso per posarvi la guancia. Era calda e reale, ulteriore conferma che era tutto vero, non uno dei suoi sogni. Sorrise quando avvertì una carezza e il secondo palmo dello spirito toccarle l'altro lato del volto.  
>-Non devi temere nulla. Non ho intenzione di cadere un'altra volta lontano da te.- affermò il Leone. -Te lo prometto.-<p> 


End file.
